smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Smurf, A New Adventure
"A New Smurf, A New Adventure" is the first episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts when Papa Smurf and company return to the Smurf Village from their time travelling adventures. The Smurfs were very happy and decided to make a welcome-back party the next day as it was raining. Later in the stormy night, the screen is black and two voices can be heard - one from an adult and another from a child. "H-Hold on! We're almost there." "I don't know if I can hold you any longer -" ZAAAAAAP! The next morning, the Smurfs were making the decorations for the Welcome Back Party, so Papa Smurf tells Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Clumsy to gather Smurfberries near Smurf River for the party. As they arrive they start to collect Smurfberries until Clumsy notices a Smurf with dark blue clothes and a red neckerchief collapsed near Smurf River. They managed to wake him up; they introduce themselves, and then Handy says,"Who are you Smurf? I've never seen you around here before." The Smurf says, "What are you talking about? I'm a human." Smurfette asks, "You're a human?" and Clumsy adds,"But you look like a Smurf, all blue and with a tail...". It is here the human starts to check his hands and noticed he has four fingers that are blue and on his butt he has a little blue tail. Finally he reaches the river and sees his reflection in the water; he screams and shouts "I-IT'S TRUE - I TURNED INTO A SMURF!" The continuation starts after the human who was turned into a Smurf screams. He starts wondering why he was transformed, but he can't remember anything. Hefty asks him if he is Jokey pulling a prank on them, but the human exclaims he speaks the truth; then Handy asks for his name. He reveals his name to be "Joey McCormick," and when the Smurfs realize that no Smurf is called that, Smurfette decides to bring him to the village. When they arrive they tell Papa Smurf about Joey being a human who was turned into a Smurf and that he remembers his name and being a human, but does not remember how he was turned into a Smurf. Papa tries one of his spells on him, but it doesn't return him to normal - Papa realizes that it is a strange spell that even he can't undo, so he, Grandpa, Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Clumsy decide to keep this a secret from the other Smurfs. The Smurfs give Joey a tour of the village: he meets Jokey who gives him one of his "surprises." When he opens the box, it explodes and makes Joey fall unconscious. When he woke up, Hefty tells him to beware of Jokey's pranks, and then he meets Brainy - he introduces with an endless speech, so Hefty, annoyed by this, tosses Brainy out of the village. At night he meets some other Smurfs during the party and Jokey tries to give him another "surprise", but he doesn't fall for it this time and instead throws him out of the village. Papa Smurf decides he will sleep in Hefty's house until further notice. Handy even builds a bed for him; in the middle of the night, Joey and Hefty are in their beds talking about how he feels about meeting everyone and of the good moments he and the Smurfs have had with Joey. Then he goes back to sleep - in the night, Joey also remembers the good moments he had with the Smurfs, especially with Hefty, Smurfette, Handy, and Clumsy. He thinks, "...But first things first - why I was turned into a Smurf?" Again, he still doesn't remember anything and goes back to sleep, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Prelude' -- "The Return Home," a related mini-story. *'Episode 2' -- "Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles